It All Comes Down to You
by Morbid Juvenile
Summary: Kaila is one rough-and-tumble girl. So tough, the judge finds her unfit to be sent to any of the girls’ detention camps. So where does he send her? Camp Green Lake of course! Things about her arise and things get a lil hot...


**Title: **It All Comes Down to You

**Author: **Fiction Plane 

**Archive: **Fanfiction.net, D r e a m i n g  O n (my website)

**Summary: **Kaila is one rough-and-tumble girl. So tough, the judge finds her unfit to be sent to any of the girls' detention camps. So where does he send her? Camp Green Lake of course!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but Kaila. But I did wish I owned Zero (cutie!!)

**Pairings: **You'll just have to wait and see.

**Author's Notes: **I've been sitting on this one for awhile and thought I'd get off my ass and post it. I usually write HP fanfiction, but while waitng for the fifth book to come out, my mom told me to read Holes. And ever since then, I've been hooked.

//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

Part One: Entering CampGreenLake

"Now young lady, I'm going to give you a choice of either going to jail or going to another detention camp." stated the judge.

Kaila placed her hands out like she was weighing something. "Detention camp or jail? Detention camp or jail? Hum, such a difficult decision for a girl like me."

_===========_

            Kaila sat down in the back of the bus, her back of things clutched to her chest. Handcuffs around her wrists. She sighed a heavy sigh. This couldn't be any worse than the other camps she's been to. Maybe this one is going to be the easiest to break out of. She yawned and laid her head on the window and drifted off to sleep...

            The bus must have hit a giant rock, because Kaila's head smashed against the window. She moaned in pain as she rubbed her head. Kaila stared out the window and gasped. There was nothing but desert for miles around. Dirt was being thrown everywhere, and on closer inspection, there were people in those holes.

"Jebas cheese..." she breathed.

"You better pray. You'll be out her for a long time, missy. The guard said and ushered her forward, taking off the handcuffs. "Welcome to Camp Green Lake. Come with me."

            Kaila followed the guard. As she walked through the camp she watched as the campers mouths dropped at the site of her. Apparently, this was a 'all-boys' camp. One fine little detail the judge forgot to mention about the camp. /Lovely/ Kaila thought. The guard lead her into a small office where a man was smoking a cigarette. The guard turned and left.

"Oh well, looky here! We've got ourselves a skirt." said the man. "So... Kaila is it. Welcome to Camp Green Lake. You will call me Mr. Sir."

Kaila snorted.

"Think my name's funny, do ya?"

"No Mr. Sir."

"Good. Come with me."

            Kaila followed Mr. Sir out of his office and into a small shed with racks of orange clothing, boots, and gloves. Mr. Sir pulled out a pair of boots, pair of gloves, and two orange jumpsuits.

"I'll leave and you can get dressed seein' as you're a female and all. But first, I'll tell ya the rules. You have to dig a hole, everyday. Five feet wide, five feet deep. The width and length of your shovel. One of your jumpsuits is for work, the other is for your leisure time. Once your work clothes is dirty, that goes to the wash and your leisure clothes become your work clothes. Got it?"

"Uh-huh." Kaila replied dully.

"We'll have to get you your own tent too. Unless you don't mind sleeping with boys."

"Mr. Sir, I have nineteen brothers and sisters, I could care less whether I slept with boys or not."

"Well, I'll go now and you can get dressed. Go to the Mess Hall when your finished."

"Alrighty." Kaila smiled, and then muttered. "Asshole."

_==========_

"Pendanski, I have another one for ya." said Mr. Sir.

"Good Lord, it's a girl!" Mr. Pendanski exclaimed, the boys from the tent behind him filed out to see her.

"Your powers of observation absolutely astound me." Kaila muttered. The boys sniggered.

"Be quiet boys." Mr. Pendanski stated. "Hello, my name is Mr. Pendanski, I'm the consuler for D tent. Boys, say hello to Kailandra."

Kaila's mouth drop open and the boys stared at her for a whole two seconds before cracking up. "Don't EVER call me KAILANDRA!"

"I'm sorry, but I going to call you the name society will now you by." Mr. Pendanski explained.

"Well fuck society!" Kaila exploded. The boys stood in awe.

"We don't use that kind of profanity here at Camp Green Lake." Mr. Pendanski warned her.

"Do you want me to say it in a different language?! Cuz I can!" Kaila threaten him. "¡Usted es un hombre muy corto, con una nariz grande, y mira como usted lo toma arriba el como de Sr. Señor!" one of the boys burst out laughing.

"¡Eso era grande!" he shouted back.

"Gracias."  Kaila curtsied.

"That will be all José. Kailandra, I would like you to meet your tent mates. This is José, Rex, Theodore, Alan, Ricky, Zero, and Stanley Yelnats is our newest arrival besides you." Mr. Pendanski pointed out each boy. Kaila nodded. "I'll just give you all sometime to get aquainted."

"That was great, what you said." José laughed. "Call me Magnet."

"Oh, so you all have nicknames. Fun." Kaila nodded.

"Yeah, and sexy lady, you can call me X-Ray." a tall black boy said. "That's Squid, Zig-Zag, Caveman, Zero, and Armpit."

Kaila turned to Armpit and asked: "Why do they call you Armpit?" the other boys backed off a ways. Armpit lifted his arms.

Kaila screamed. "PUT IT DOWN! PUT IT DOWN!" she ran towards the other boys, who were laughing. "Why didn' ya'll call him 'Stence'."

"Didn't think of it at the time." X-Ray shrugged. 

_============_

**A/N**: First chappie, is crappie! But till the second, it will, be crappier still! Anyway, hope you all like! First posted Holes fic. Saw the movie for the 600th time! I finally got enough money to get the soundtrack! I know annoy my family with singing "Dig It", "If Only", and "Honey" constantly. But it's addicting. Zero and Zig-Zag have FLUFFY HAIR! MUST TOUCH THE FLUFFY HAIR!! *touches imaginary Zero and Zig-Zag's hair* Ooh! *shivers with delite with touchy-hair-fluffiness*

**~ Fiction Plane**


End file.
